Seconde chance
by LycorisSnape
Summary: Après la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, le monde magique doit se reconstruire. Hermione doit donc apprendre à vivre avec ses traumatismes et qui peut mieux l'aider que le maitre en la matière : Severus Snape. *Fic épistolaire*
1. Incipit

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je publie à partir d'aujourd'hui une nouvelle fic. Elle sera composée de 15 lettres, que je publierai au rythme d'une par jour. Elles sont toutes écrites, donc pas de risque d'interruptions inopportunes._

 _Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours Facebook pour la Saint Valentin, de la page "On ne devient pas Potterheads, on naît Potterheads.". Elle est vraiment cool. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas gagné, mais le thème m'a inspiré ce qui était le principal. Nous devions donc écrire sur un une histoire d'amour impossible, avec une (ou plusieurs) référence à des histoires d'amour cultes. J'ai donc choisi celle d'Héloïse et Abélard (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Wikipédia est une source utile ^^)._

 _Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse donc avec l'incipit et la première lettre :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

La seconde Guerre vient de s'achever et le monde Sorcier tente de panser ses plaies et Poudlard a rouvert ses portes pour accueillir à nouveau les enfants sorciers de Grande-Bretagne. Les dommages matériels sont nombreux, mais les traumatismes psychologiques sont pires encore. Hermione, revenue elle aussi à Poudlard en tant que professeure de Métamorphose, ne fait pas exception, et de nombreux cauchemars l'empêchent de retrouver une vie normale. Qui pour l'aider, serait plus approprié que le Maitre en la matière : Severus Snape ? Celui-ci a mystérieusement survécu à ses blessures après la Bataille Finale, et a repris son rôle de professeur de Potions dans la prestigieuse institution.


	2. Première lettre

_Voici donc la première lettre._

* * *

 _16 novembre 1999_

Miss Granger,

Veuillez-vous présenter demain soir, à mon bureau, à 20 heures. Madame la Directrice m'a ordonné de vous enseigner les rudiments de l'occlumencie, suite à vos traumatismes de guerre. Vous n'aurez besoin d'aucun matériel spécifique. Ne soyez pas en retard.

Professeur S. Snape


	3. Deuxième lettre

_21 Novembre 1999_

Professeur,

Comme vous l'avez souligné à des nombreuses reprises, la séance d'occlumencie de vendredi dernier s'est assez mal déroulée. Je ne parviens pas à mettre en application les consignes que vous m'avez donnée : fermer mon esprit, ne plus penser à rien, me paraissent des concepts impossibles à appliquer. C'est pourquoi je souhaite étudier la partie théorique de cette magie, qui me permettra peut-être d'obtenir des résultats plus rapidement.

Cependant, la magie de l'esprit peut être dangereuse. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer des ouvrages de référence qui pourraient m'aider ?

Cordialement,

H. Granger


	4. Troisième lettre

_22 novembre 1999_

Miss Granger,

L'occlumencie est une branche très spécifique de la magie et contrairement à la métamorphose ou aux sortilèges, par exemple, l'étude théorique ne vous aidera pas. Seule la pratique permettra à terme de la maitriser.

Cependant, si vous y tenez vraiment, les livres suivants pourront peut-être vous donner des indications complémentaires aux miennes concernant les effets de cette magie :

\- _Magie de l'esprit_ , du professeur Charles F. Xavier

\- _Méditation, voyage avec les yogis_ , d'Otto I. Pose

\- _Boucliers mentaux et autres défenses de l'âme_ , de Gaspard Belesprit

\- _Occlumencie et protections mentales_ , du Père S. Savenus

Ce dernier est classé dans la Réserve. Je vous répète néanmoins que rien ne peux remplacer la pratique par la confrontation, et que je continuerai à tester vos défenses jusqu'à ce que je juge qu'elles sont suffisantes.

Ne prenez pas à la légère le travail que je vous ai demandé de faire : videz votre esprit avant de dormir chaque soir. Il n'y a que de cette manière que vous pourrez lutter contre vos souvenirs.

Vous viendrez vendredi soir, à 20h dans mon bureau pour évaluer vos progrès.

SS


	5. Quatrième lettre

_27 novembre 1999_

Professeur,

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Votre colère contre moi est parfaitement légitime, mais j'espère qu'après vous avoir exposé ce qu'il s'est passé, peut-être me pardonnerez-vous.

Comme vous me l'aviez dit, l'étude théorique de la légilimencie s'est avérée totalement contre-productive. Dans l'un des livres que vous m'aviez conseillé (« Occlumencie et protection mentale »), l'auteur conseillait d'utiliser un souvenir pouvant renverser le rapport de force entre le défenseur et l'attaquant, et si possible en infligeant des blessures à l'adversaire. Je savais que ce conseil était dangereux, mais dans la confusion et l'état de fatigue dans lequel j'étais, la lucidité m'a fait défaut. J'ai donc utilisé le souvenir de votre propre mort pour faire cesser votre attaque. C'était à la fois déloyal et cruel, j'en suis encore mortifiée en écrivant ces mots.

J'espère que cet incident ne remettra pas en cause la poursuite de mon apprentissage de l'occlumencie et que vous me pardonnerez. Le contrôle de mes pensées et de mes émotions a encore une fois montré ses faiblesses et son utilité. Votre aide ne m'en est que plus indispensable.

Respectueusement,

H. Granger


	6. Cinquième lettre

_27 novembre 1999_

Miss Granger,

Vos excuses n'ont pas lieu d'être. Vous avez commis une maladresse, mais vous n'en êtes pas responsable. Lorsque je vous ai conseillé ces ouvrages, je savais parfaitement ce qu'ils contenaient, et donc les risques auxquels je m'exposais. Cependant j'avais sous-estimé votre capacité à assimiler des notions aussi complexes si rapidement. Nous pouvons donc convenir que j'ai péché par excès de confiance. Cependant, je ne peux que vous conseiller de modérer vos réactions à l'avenir. Vous avez appliqué à la lettre les instructions de l'auteur, mais il convient maintenant de le faire avec davantage de subtilité. Dans votre cas, ce sont les souvenirs présents dans votre propre mémoire qui vous posent des difficultés, vous ne pouvez donc pas lutter contre eux de la même manière que vous repoussez un agresseur.

Cependant, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec l'auteur de cet ouvrage, et trouver vos termes désespérément Gryffondor : « mortifiée », « déloyal », « cruel » ? Vous donnez l'impression de ne pas avoir vécu la même guerre que moi. Dois-je vous rappeler que dans certaines situations, il faut savoir se montrer plus fort que son adversaire en utilisant toutes ses faiblesses ? En continuant d'appliquer les principes de votre maison, rien de bon ne peut vous arriver.

Ceci nous amène donc au second point que je souhaitais aborder dans cette lettre. Il est possible que la surprise face à votre riposte m'ait fait un peu sur-réagir. A ce point de votre apprentissage, la colère n'était pas la bonne réponse à apporter et il me parait donc normal que les leçons continuent au même rythme que précédemment.

Comme je vous le disais, la réponse que vous avez apportée à l'agression n'était pas la bonne. Le blocage total de vos pensées sera, je peux vous l'assurer, une méthode plus utile que de me faire revivre ma mort à chaque fois que je voudrai tester vos défenses.

Je vous attends donc vendredi à 20h, dans mon bureau.

SS


	7. Sixième lettre

_11 décembre 1999_

Professeur,

Votre absence de ce matin, au petit déjeuner me fait craindre le pire. Il est vrai que tout nous oppose, et qu'il serait parfaitement compréhensible qu'une fois la situation analysée rationnellement, mon comportement ait pu vous paraitre déplacé.

Cependant, mes propos ont été murement réfléchis, et je souhaite vous exposer ici ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous dire hier. Ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la guerre nous ont tous fait grandir plus que de raison et lorsque nous étions en cavale avec Harry, je ne veux pas vous cacher que nous ressentions une haine profonde envers vous, mais lorsque je vous ai vu dans cette Cabane, impuissant à contrer votre Maitre, j'ai compris que certaines choses m'avaient échappées. Cette idée a ensuite été confirmée par nos entretiens réguliers. Je découvre à chaque leçon que vous savez être autre chose que le professeur qui m'effrayait enfant, et j'ai envie de mieux connaitre cette personne que vous cachez si soigneusement.

Mais trêves de compliments, je m'égare, et je ne parviens pas à exprimer clairement ce que je ressens. Je sais que je n'ai pas utilisé les bons mots, et que j'ai dû paraitre ridicule, mais laissez-moi une chance. Acceptez de me revoir une fois, même si c'est la dernière, pour que je puisse vous dire ce que je ressens.

H. Granger


	8. Septième lettre

12 décembre

Miss Granger, _Hermione_ ,

Lorsque vous avez utilisé le souvenir de ma mort pour vous protéger, vous ne vous êtes sans doute pas rendu compte de toutes les informations que vous m'aviez confiées. J'ai notamment pu ressentir les émotions que vous associez à ce souvenir. Si je ne me trompe pas, je pense avoir décelé une certaine tristesse à l'idée de me voir mort, baignant dans mon sang, n'est-ce pas ?

L'attaque de Nagini, et la guerre de façon plus générale, ont totalement modifiées ma façon de voir le monde. J'ai vécu ces années sans savoir de quoi le lendemain serait fait. Si ma mort aurait lieu dans les cinq minutes ou la semaine suivante. Cette adrénaline et cette peur constantes m'ont fait comprendre à quel point la vie est un don précieux, et qu'une grande partie de la mienne avait été utilisée à faire des erreurs puis à les regretter. Aujourd'hui, je réalise que la seconde chance qui m'est offerte est totalement imméritée, mais que si j'ai à possibilité de vivre quelques miettes de bonheur, alors je suis prêt à prendre ce risque. Et je pense sincèrement que _vous_ êtes le messager de ce bonheur, Hermione.

SS


	9. Huitième lettre

_28 janvier 2000_

Severus,

Cela fait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois. Je sais que c'est peu, mais je dois te faire part de certaines questions qui me tracassent. Je ne souhaite pas rompre, rassure-toi (toi non plus, n'est-ce pas ?), mais je pense que nous devons en parler ensemble, avant qu'ils ne deviennent de réels problèmes entre nous.

Je pense que tu peux en deviner certaines : celles qui concernent ton passé. J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu as fait pendant ces deux guerres. J'en ai eu un rapide résumé par les souvenirs que tu as confié à Harry, mais je veux en savoir plus. J'ai parfaitement conscience que tu as été obligé de faire des choses horribles, mais qu'est-ce que tu as réellement fait ? Pourquoi ? Regrettes-tu ? Pourquoi as-tu rejoint les Mangemorts ?

Harry m'a aussi parlé de la relation que tu avais avec Lily, sa mère. Quelle était-elle précisément ? Et aujourd'hui, l'aimes-tu toujours ? Je ne peux pas continuer cette relation si son fantôme reste entre nous. Elle a tenu une place importante dans ta vie, mais qui suis-je par rapport à elle ?

Ce qui nous amène au dernier point que je voulais évoquer. Qui suis-je pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que notre relation va devenir ? Je ne crois pas que les relations entre professeurs soient interdites, mais tout de même. Poudlard n'est pas réputé pour être un endroit où il est possible de garder des secrets très longtemps. Veux-tu que nous officialisons ? Ou que nous restions dans le fond de tes cachots pour toujours ? (Je sais que ça sonne un peu dramatique dit comme cela, mais que veux-tu, j'ai lu trop de livres romantiques étant plus jeune). Et puis, pourquoi moi ? Je ne suis pas ce qu'on appelle un canon de beauté, tu m'as toujours trouvée irritante et beaucoup trop Gryffondor. Je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry que tu ne portes pas vraiment dans ton cœur et comme tu l'as dit, tout nous sépare. Et pourtant, tu m'aimes. Et je t'aime aussi. Comment est-ce possible ?

Cela doit te paraitre étrange que j'ai décidé de t'écrire, mais lorsque nous sommes ensemble, je n'arrive pas à aborder le sujet. J'ai essayé, à plusieurs reprises, mais les mots me manquent lorsque tu es devant moi. Ironique pour une miss Je-Sais-Tout, non ? Et puis, je te soupçonne de faire exprès de me faire penser à autre chose.

Lorsque le hibou sera parti, je sais que je ne pourrai plus reculer, et que nous devrons avoir cette discussion que j'appréhende tant, mais c'est aussi pour cela que je le fais. J'ai peur de certaines des réponses que tu pourrais me donner, mais ne pas savoir est encore pire, mon imagination est actuellement ma pire ennemie.

Je t'aime,

Hermione


	10. Neuvième lettre

Mon Hermione,

Je sors à l'instant du bureau de Minerva, et elle m'a demandé de partir en m'interdisant de te revoir. Je n'ai pas le temps de te dire en détails ce qu'il s'est passé, mais elle ne supporte pas que moi, « ancien mangemort, assassin de Dumbledore et bâtard des cachots », ait pu « séduire une pauvre jeune fille sans défense », et que « je devrais avoir honte d'un tel comportement ». Elle ne semble pas réaliser que tu es parfaitement capable de te défendre par toi-même, mais elle était tellement furieuse que je n'ai pas pu lui faire entendre raison.

Elle m'a fait comprendre que nous avions été dénoncés, mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir par qui, et c'est sans importance car le mal est fait. Je vais être officiellement expulsé pour « comportement indécent et attentat à la pudeur dans l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire ». Si elle n'avait pas surgi dans mes appartements ce matin à l'aube, aucune pudeur n'aurait été choquée, mais elle ne semblait pas encline à voir les choses de cette manière. Je suis désolé pour tout cela.

A présent, je dois partir, je vais confier ce mot à un elfe, en espérant qu'il te parvienne sans que Minerva ne l'intercepte.

Je t'aime,

Severus


	11. Dixième lettre

_14 avril 2000_

Mon cher Severus,

Ton absence se fait plus cruellement sentir chaque jour. Je suis comme dans une prison ici. Je me lève chaque matin en pensant à toi, en sachant que je ne te verrai pas dans la Grande Salle, devant ta tasse de café noir. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas te croiser « fortuitement » dans les couloirs, que je n'entendrai plus ta voix m'expliquer les propriétés du sang de dragon. Je le sais, et je dois pourtant me lever, prétendre que tout va bien, et faire bonne figure devant tout le monde. En me levant le matin, je souffre, et je sais que le manque ne fera que grandir avec les heures qui passent, et que rien ne pourra le soigner.

Rien n'a plus de sens ici. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être partie avec toi, que mon esprit est constamment avec toi, et que mon corps ne fait que de la figuration ici. Cela doit te sembler vraiment mièvre, je t'entends déjà te moquer de moi, et me dire que je suis une insupportable fleur bleue, Gryffondor de surcroit, qui n'écoute que son cœur sans utiliser son esprit. Et tu aurais raison, je suis tout cela, et bien plus encore. Mais que puis-je faire ? Sans toi, les heures s'écoulent sans le moindre relief, rien ne m'intéresse et je pense à toi sans cesse.

Minerva refuse de me dire où tu es parti, ni ce que tu fais. J'espère que la chouette va te trouver, et que tu vas bien. Te connaissant, tu as déjà mille projets en tête qui t'aideront à te sortir de cette histoire. Mais ne m'oublie pas, je t'en supplie !

Réponds-moi, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas dans cette détestable ignorance.

Ton Hermione


	12. Onzième lettre

_16 avril 2000_

Ma très chère Hermione,

Rassure-toi, la chouette m'a trouvé, et je vais bien. Ou plutôt, je vais aussi bien que possible, au vu des circonstances. Je ne peux pas malheureusement te dire où je suis, Minerva m'a fait prêter un serment magique qui m'empêche de te révéler quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te permettre de découvrir où je vis. Ce qui, permets moi de te le dire, n'est pas si aisé. Ton esprit logique m'a déjà battu une fois, alors que tu n'avais qu'onze ans, et en seulement quelques minutes. Je suis donc obligé d'être très vague (je te demande d'ailleurs de ne pas me chercher, ce qui nous mettrait tous les deux en danger). Je peux seulement te dire que j'ai décidé de reprendre certaines de mes recherches entamées pendant la guerre, et que j'espère pouvoir maintenant pouvoir les mener à bien, grâce au temps que j'ai enfin libéré. Mais je ne veux pas parler de cela plus longtemps, ce sujet n'est certainement pas le plus approprié dans ce type de correspondance, n'est-ce pas ?

Lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point celle-ci m'a rendu heureux. Minerva nous a séparés, mais elle ne nous empêche pas de communiquer, ce qui est déjà un moindre mal. Allons-nous donc devenir les nouveaux Héloïse et Abélard ? Sommes-nous condamnés à ne nous aimer que par l'intermédiaire de lettres, plus émouvantes les unes que les autres ? Merlin nous en préserve. Bien que je sache que ton cœur d'insupportable Gryffondor fleur-bleue, qui n'utilise pas son esprit au moment opportun, trouverait cela très romantique, je garde malgré tout l'espoir de pouvoir te retrouver avant ma mort.

Pour répondre à ta crainte, l'idée même de t'oublier me parait si inconcevable que lorsque j'ai lu ces mots, ils m'ont fait sourire. Plus sérieusement, c'est le reste de ta lettre qui m'a inquiété. Ce n'est pas en te laissant dépérir que la situation s'améliorera. Où est la jeune lionne que j'ai laissée en partant ? Celle qui n'en finissait pas d'avoir des projets et qui me semblait prête à abattre des montagnes si elles se mettaient en travers de sa route. Ne te décourage pas, mon Hermione, et utilise la part de Serpentard qui se cache en toi (je sais qu'il y en a une). Accepte les difficultés actuelles, tires-en des forces pour être puissante lorsque les circonstances seront plus favorables.

Je pense à toi chaque jour, et je m'inquiète de te savoir dans un tel chagrin.

Ton Severus (ou devrais-je écrire Ton Abélard ?)


	13. Douzième lettre

_24 avril 2000_

Mon Severus,

J'ignorais que tu connaissais cette littérature, mais le parallèle que tu fais avec Héloïse et Abélard me parait très judicieux. Pour être totalement honnête avec toi, je ne connaissais leur histoire que très vaguement, je me suis donc renseignée à leur sujet et les points communs avec nous sont troublants : un professeur surdoué qui entame une liaison avec son élève, la relation découverte aboutissant au bannissement dudit professeur, un échange épistolaire qui se met en place. Tout y est. Et même plus ! Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose : comme Héloïse, je vais devenir la supérieure de la congrégation ! Ou directrice de Poudlard, si tu préfères.

En effet, Minerva (nous parlons trop souvent d'elle, à mon goût, dans nos lettres) m'a convoquée la semaine dernière dans son bureau (nos relations se sont un peu refroidies depuis que tu es parti), et elle m'a annoncé qu'elle souhaitait partir à la retraite. Même si je savais que cela allait arriver, j'ai du mal à le réaliser, (elle est la première enseignante de Poudlard que j'ai rencontrée, c'est elle qui m'a annoncé que j'étais une sorcière). Elle m'a donc dit qu'elle avait décidé de partir à la fin de l'année prochaine et qu'elle avait pensé à moi pour la remplacer. Tu te rends compte ? Moi, directrice de Poudlard ! Bien sûr, je sais que je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour cela, et que cette tâche risque d'être très difficile, mais l'honneur qu'elle me fait est incroyable. J'ai envie de sauter partout tellement je suis excitée. Et puis, si je suis à la tête de cette école, je pourrai nommer les professeurs que je veux, et te faire revenir. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Je suis désolée, mais je dois te laisser, j'entends du bruit dans le couloir, et je sais qu'on ne me laissera pas terminer cette lettre en paix.

Dis-moi ce que tu penses de l'idée de Minerva.

Je t'aime

Ton Héloïse, (qui ne le sera peut-être plus si longtemps si tu reviens à Poudlard).


	14. Treizième lettre

_2 mai 2000_

Hermione,

J'ai longuement hésité avant de te répondre. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, je ne sais quoi te dire. Il est évident que je suis heureux pour toi, cette proposition est exceptionnelle, et je souhaite que tu gardes cela à l'esprit dans la suite de cette lettre, que tu risques de trouver déplaisante.

Réfléchis Hermione, avant d'accepter, car malgré toutes tes qualités, il pourrait s'agir là d'une stratégie digne du plus perfide Serpentard. Concernant l'idée que tu proposes, elle me touche bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer mais il est hors de question que je redevienne professeur là-bas. Tu t'es sans doute aperçue que je n'exerçais pas cette profession par vocation. Y revenir après la guerre fut extrêmement difficile pour moi, et je ne me sens pas la force d'y retourner une fois de plus. Comprends-moi, j'y ai passé plus de vingt ans et certains des plus douloureux moments de ma vie. Poudlard a détruit tous mes rêves. Y retourner, même si c'est pour te retrouver, serait un échec de plus à mes yeux.

Cela doit te paraitre égoïste, car je veux te retrouver, mais le prix à payer me parait trop élevé. Si tu acceptes ce poste, tu devras aller vivre quasiment définitivement à Poudlard, et je ne pense pas être capable de faire ce sacrifice. Pourquoi te proposent-ils ce poste, alors qu'ils savent que cela sera très difficile pour toi ? Tu n'es pas sans savoir que Minerva ne prend pas la moindre décision sans en avoir préalablement parlé avec le portrait de Dumbledore (si ce n'est pas lui qui lui a suggéré tout simplement l'idée), et s'il l'a acceptée c'est qu'ils ont une bonne raison pour le faire. Ne veulent-ils pas simplement s'assurer de nous séparer définitivement ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

Je déteste l'idée d'influencer ton choix, mais tu dois avoir toutes les cartes en mains pour prendre ta décision. J'entends par là, la décision que tu ne regretteras pas, même dans 20 ou même 50 ans. Tu es jeune, Hermione, et une vie pleine et épanouissante s'offre à toi. Toi qui, plus que beaucoup d'autres, t'es battue pour vivre dans un monde libre, tu as maintenant le choix. Quelle qu'elle soit, je sais que ce sera le bon, car tu y auras longuement réfléchi.

Aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, je t'aime,

Ton Abélard (qui doute de t'avoir donné les bons conseils)

PS : Bien sûr que je connais la littérature moldue, mais je suis surpris que tu ne connaisses pas _aussi_ ce livre par cœur, en bonne Gryffondor je-sais-tout fleur-bleue que tu es.


	15. Quatorzième lettre

_5 mai 2000_

Severus,

Comme tu le prédisais, la lecture de ta lettre m'a surprise, puis attristée. Je comprends tes arguments, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer Minerva monter une telle stratégie. Je sais qu'elle était furieuse lorsqu'elle nous a découvert, mais sa colère a eu le temps de s'apaiser depuis, non ?

A présent, je suis dans la confusion la plus totale : d'un côté, je veux te retrouver, tu me manques tellement que j'ai l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre à chaque fois que je pense à toi. Et l'idée de ne plus te revoir m'est totalement insupportable. Cependant, et comme tu l'as souligné, cette opportunité est exceptionnelle, et je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas regretter mon refus. Je me suis battue depuis mon arrivée dans le monde sorcier pour faire ma place et être acceptée, et ce poste serait l'aboutissement de tout cela. Dans cette position, je pourrais enfin faire changer les choses, comme je l'ai toujours souhaité, et je suis sûre que Minerva sait aussi parfaitement cela.

Je crois que je dois maintenant faire le choix le plus difficile de ma vie : écouter mon cœur ou ma raison ? Il est écrit que ma vie doit être faite de renoncements : d'abord de ma vie moldue et de ma famille, et maintenant... Si tu savais comme je déteste Minerva en ce moment.

Mais je te suis reconnaissante de tes conseils. Je ne sais pas encore quelle décision je vais prendre, mais elle sera totalement éclairée, et c'est ce qui est le plus important. Sans toi, je me serais précipitée, sans réfléchir suffisamment, et j'aurai probablement regretté ma décision. Enfin, je veux que tu saches que, quel que soit le choix que je ferai, je t'aime.

Ton Hermione


	16. Quinzième lettre

_13 juin 2000_

Madame la Directrice,

Si j'en crois les journaux, c'est de cette manière que je dois maintenant m'adresser à toi, n'est-ce pas ? Trêve de plaisanteries, malgré ce que je t'ai dit dans mes précédentes lettres, je suis heureux pour toi, je suis sincèrement convaincu que tu feras une directrice exceptionnelle pour cette école. Tu as le talent et la force pour faire changer de nombreuses choses, et la faire devenir ce qu'elle aurait toujours dû être : un lieu de paix, d'égalité et un havre pour tous les étudiants. Ne prends surtout pas exemple sur ce que j'ai fait pendant mon année de directorat, et tout devrait bien se passer.

Tu as fait ton choix, et je le respecte. Chacun de nous va poursuivre ses rêves, et nous continuerons à guetter l'arrivée du courrier. Finalement, notre filiation avec Héloïse et Abélard se confirme, n'est-ce pas ?

Fais-toi confiance, Hermione, et accomplis de grandes choses. Je ne serai pas satisfait à moins. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours là pour toi, par la pensée, et par les mots.

Je suis fier de toi,

Severus.

* * *

 _Voici donc la dernière lettre de cette fic. J'espère que vous l'avez appréciée. N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Ceux qui connaissaient déjà l'histoire d'Héloïse et Abélard devaient se douter de la fin, pour les autres, je vous invite à lire eur correspondance, qui est vraiment intéressante :)_

 _Merci à tous pour avoir lu et commenté, et à bientôt sur d'autres projets !_

 _Lycoris_


End file.
